1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray dryer device, and more particular to a spray dryer device for spray drying a sample dissolved in organic solvents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an organic solvent spray dryer device for spray drying a sample dissolved in organic solvents is commonly known as a means for preparing samples in powder form.
The spray dryer device for spray drying the sample dissolved in the organic solvents is designed to obtain samples in powder form by spraying a sample dissolved in an organic solvent through a nozzle into a drying chamber.
However, conventional spray dryer devices are large units for commercial production and are not suitable for use in experimental laboratories or research laboratories, or the like.
In addition, when such spray dryer devices are used over a long period of time the tip of the spray nozzle tends to become clogged. In such a case the operation must be halted and the spray nozzle removed for cleaning. However, when the operation is temporarily halted, air enters the drying chamber and the oxygen concentration is increased, so that the oxygen concentration in the chamber must once again be lowered to operating conditions, which takes a considerable time. This is undesirable in maintaining operating efficiency. In addition, when the spray nozzle is removed during operation outside air suddenly enters to increase the oxygen concentration in the drying chamber, causing concern that this oxygen will react with the gaseous organic solvent to cause an explosion.